totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Wojciu.PL/Moje predykcje
Oto moja strona z predykcjami do fikcji innych autorów. Są to predykcje raczej ze względu na to komu kibicuje, nie jest to zgadywanie kto zajmie jakie miejsce. Wszystkie listy mogą ulec zmianie... A i uwaga. Są tu spoilery :* ''Fikcje Dk: Totalna Porażka w Tajemniczej Dolinie Świetny fick pełen świetnych postaci. Łatwo wskazać tych nudnych zapychaczy, ale wybrać spośród gwiazd sezonu? To jest bardzo trudne... W dodatku co odcinek zmieniały mi się trochę nastawienie do niektórych postaci... 'Fikcja Zawieszona, więc predykcje też ;_;' '''Wyjaśnienia:' * Simon - '''Dość irytująca, mało wnosząca postać. Od samego początku czekam na jego eliminację. Myślę, że jest jednym z tych zapychaczy i niedługo zniknie w czeluściach dziury ^^ * '''Mia - '''Na początku bardziej ją lubiłem i może wtedy też nie stawiałbym jej tak nisko. Po 4 odcinkach jednak wydaje mi się strasznie nudna. Liczę, że zniknie ;p * '''Crazy Sheila - '''Lubię szalone postacie, ale jej szaleństwa są za mało oryginalne. Już widziałem podobne. Sheila szybko się przejada. 15. miejsce to i tak dla niej dużo. * '''Rosie - '''Czerwony Kapturek ^^ Rosie zdecydowanie ma potencjał fabularny i gra jakąś rolę... Mimo to nie zaskarbiła sobie mojej szczególnej sympatii. * '''Katherine - '''Niby fajna, niby nie. Niech wyleci nim zaczną lecieć faworyci. * '''Claudia - '''Troszkę irytuje mnie ta siostra Piersa... Marzy mi się wzruszające pożegnanie z bratem... Może niech straci jakąś kończynę ;p * '''Christian - '''Fajny, klimatyczny emoś. Sądzę, że 10. miejsce jest dla niego w sam raz. * '''Hayley - '''W zaginionym mieście lśniła, tutaj wypada bardziej blado. Liczę jednak na jej związek z Drake'iem ^^ * '''Richard - '''Komiczna potęga fikcji <3 Mógłbym go oglądać bez końca, ale są niestety lepsi. I tak obawiam się, że może odejść szybciej :< * '''Piers - '''Fajny żołnierz c: Ale wyjątkowo stawiam go poza moim Top 6. * '''Drake - '''Chciałbym aby temu przegrywowi się wreszcie coś udało. Dojście do Top 6 byłoby już jakimś osiągnięciem w jego CV. * '''Roma - '''W pierwowzorze wydawała się fajniejsza... Dlatego tylko Top 5. Jest wielką tajemnicą. * '''Sue - '''Nie tylko ze względu, że to moja postać. W tej fikcji Sue wymiata! Bardzo ją lubię i myślę, że top 4 jest dla niej :D * '''Brooklyn - '''Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że mogę tak polubić pomponiarę. Ona ma w sobie jednak to coś. Chcę oglądać ją jak najdłużej! * '''Trisha - '''Wiedźma ;D Fajowa jest, idealna do tego sezonu. Zajdzie daleko, oj zajdzie. Bardzo ją lubię i życzę jej finału. * '''Dion - '''On jest genialny. Simply the best. '''Wyeliminowani: * Nathan - 'Bardzo irytujący typ, który przypominał mi kogoś z otoczenia... Szczerze bałem się, że będzie irytował nas przez cały sezon, a tymczasem taka miła niespodzianka ^^ * '''Gabriel - '''Nie dość, że wyglądał jak wilkołak to jeszcze był porażająco nudny, czyli totalny zapychacz. Idealny do tej serii! * '''Ayden - '''To była jedna z bardziej zaskakujących ceremonii, ale wszyscy wiemy jak było, to z uwagi na wątek. * '''Olivia - '''Od początku widziałem w niej female zapychacza i się za bardzo nie pomyliłem. Jej nagła zmiana charakteru w odcinku eliminacji była dla mnie jej ostatnim gwoździem do trumny zepchniętej potem do dziury bez dna ^^ * '''Jayden - '''Wsm jak z bratem... Wszystko w oparciu o wątek. Zdecydowanie nielubiany. * '''Simon - '''Ten pan mnie od początku okropnie drażnił. Nie muszę chyba mówić jak mnie ta eliminacja ucieszyła? ''Fikcje Forevera: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Genialna kontynuacja genialnego cyklu! Śmietanka komicznych weteranów i jedna z najlepszych gier strategicznych w historii. Do tego ciekawe lokacje - złoto <3 Na etapie Top 9 wróżenie czy wymyślanie eliminacji to jest tak ultra mission impossible, że szok! '''Wyjaśnienia: * Henry - '''Pierdoła taka, no ups. Pomimo, że tu jest wsm nieskończony materiał na wątek o podnoszeniu się to widzę go tak nisko z uwagi po prostu na to, że go nie lubię ;p * '''Gil - '''Przystojny i przebiegły... Tak, ale coś czuję, że daleko nie zajedzie. * '''Yoanna - '''To już taki ból tak nisko ją umieszczać, bo aż sie prosi, by się mogła wykazać, ale też nie do końca wiem jak miałaby to zrobić z taka konkurencją. * '''Imogem - '''Po prostu myślę, ze bliźniak musi zajść dalej od oryginału xD * '''Kuahyin - '''Eh... No jak dojdzie do tego etapu to się zdziwię. Prędzej czy później pewnie stanie się celem, chociażby Fatimy, która chyba za nim by nie przepadała... * '''Vivian - '''Hipsterska queen! O ile jest moją absolutnie ulubioną postacią w tej serii, to żywię nawet obawę, że nie dotrze tak daleko. * '''Elli - '''Kacza ofensywa! Kwa, kwa, kwaaaa! * '''Fatima - '''Nwm, nie mam pojęcia why not win, ale dwa razy drugie miejsce byłoby do pary, jak kolczyki albo szpilki. * '''Rolanda - '''Wygrać, by oddać $$$ Fatimie <3 '''Wyeliminowani: * DeMona - 'Po poprzednim sezonie nie było zaskoczeniem, że tak skończyła. * '''David - '''Jak wyżej, swój czas miał w Azji. * '''Kimberly - '''Była dość komiczna ze swoim szaleństwem, najlepsza możliwa wtedy eliminacja. * '''Klein - '''Zaskoczenie trochę, ale swój czas miał w Azji... * '''Tyson - '''On zawsze był dla mnie alegorią zwyczajności i tutaj też tak zwyczajnie odpadł... * '''Emma - '''Mistrzowsko porobiona. W tej fikcji była taka evil trochę, więc dobrze jej tak ):< ''Fikcje Iki: Total Drama: Fans War Pisarski debiut i pierwsze kroki w świecie pisania. Już między odcinkiem pierwszym, a drugim widać postęp! Póki co mimo paru mankamentów zdecydowanie przyjemna produkcja. '''Wyjaśnienia: * Katy - '''Faktycznie panienka o dość irytującym charakterze. Myślę, że dziewczyny się jej pozbędą. * '''Courtney - '''O ile zazwyczaj jestem jej fanem, tak tutaj nie widzę jej w tym castcie. * '''Taylor - '''Wsm to nic złego nie robi(ła), ale nie pałam do niej sympatią i nie wyróżnia się też za bardzo. * '''Ariana - póki co nie mam powodu, by stawiać wyżej * Musa - '''Taka całkiem ogarnięta, a jednocześnie dosyć irytująca. Dzięki swym zdolnościom trochę pobędzie w show, ale raczej nie za długo. * '''Gwen - '''Podobna sytuacja co z Court, ale ze względu na potencjalny sojusz z Crimson wróżę jej lepiej. * '''Dakota - '''W takim zestawieniu castu może zajść dość daleko, ale nwm czy miałaby być dalej od niżej wymienionych. * '''Kate - '''Hah, postać z online. Wyróżnia się trochę swoimi nagłymi atakami, więc może pobyć i do tego miejsca. * '''Lindsay - '''Kochana blondynka. Sądzę, że jako Fanka Tyler'a zostanie najdłużej z idiotek. * '''Jen - '''Zorientowana w modzie i w życiu. Dosyć smart, więc przy grze strategicznej może zajść daleko. * '''Crimson - '''Awww, jedna z ulubienic z RR tutaj myśli strategicznie, więc widzę ją daleko! * '''Antonio - '''Moja była postać... Jeden z bardziej się wyróżniających w castcie... W końcu facet. Ma potencjał strategiczny, więc top 3 zdecydowanie dla niego! * '''Stella - '''Mistrzyni strategii, a może i antagonistka serii? :o Nie wiem, nie wiem... * '''Nikodem - '''Lubię gościa. Wydaje się w tej serii ogarnięty i ma potencjał na wiele wątków z Fankami. '''Wyeliminowani: * Zeena - 'Szczerze? To czytając drugi odcinek kompletnie zapomniałem kim była, więc nieduża strata XD * '''Nanami - '''Wydawało się, że będzie jedną z barwniejszych postaci, a tymczasem... nie była. * '''Nicki - '''Nie lubiłem, wydawała się taka bezbarwna mimo kolorowego oc. ''Fikcje Katie: Total Drama in Ladonia Debiut Katie. Pełno tutaj przekomicznych postaci. Trudno jest tutaj wybrać jednego faworyta... Stan po 4 odcinkach. '''Wyjaśnienia: * Rachel - 'Kocurek-pazurek. Diva, która jest najmniej sympatyczna w Ladonii. Mogłaby być antagonistką, ale równie dobrze może odpaść zaraz po swoim absztyfikancie. * '''Rhys - '''No aż mi szkoda mojego fana, ale przy wybuchowo-przebojowej siódemce niezbyt go widzę. * '''Raven - '''Klimatyczna i niewątpliwie ciekawa, jednak są ciekawsi. * '''Renatka - '''Kochana starsza pani z kotami. Jest przemiła i przezabawna. Wierzę, że może odpalić się na tyle by dojść do miejsca szóstego i stanąć w szranki z młodszymi i bardziej rozprężliwymi uczestnikami. * '''Grace - '''Pani od vodoo. Myślę, że to taka antagonistka w Ladonii. Ma spory potencjał i wątek z Axelem... Wolę jednak tego pana, ale śmiałbym się z podwójnej eliminacji xd * '''Axel - '''Mój męski faworyt. Liczę, że aż do jego eliminacji będzie się konfliktował z Grace (chociaż mogliby też gwałtownie zmienić swój status :3) Faajny jest, granica podium jest w jego zasięgu! * '''Mollie - '''Potrafi być strategiczna i przebojowa. Królowa ubezpieczeń. Będzie tak długo jak będą dla niej piosenki Link 4! * '''Kondom - 'Ów tajemniczy byt jest główną gwiazdą sezonu. Jest enigmatyczny i owiany tajemnicą. Musi dojść do samego końca! * '''Fat Amy - '''Królowa jest tylko jedna. Sympatyczna i przekomiczna Amy może wygrać. Nie obrażę się ;p '''Wyeliminowani: * Big Bill - 'Trochę była zaskoczeniem ta eliminacja, ale nie wiem kto inny by to mógł być. Rasta nie oferował sobą zbyt wiele. * '''Dixon - '''On był taki przyjazny, poprowadziłaś go na pewno tyle ile mogłaś. Zasłużone top 12! * '''Laurel - '''Ją akurat serio lubiłem, zwłaszcza na początku, ale boleśnie flopnęła i po czasie uznaję to za najlepszą decyzję w tamtym odcinku. * '''Matt - '''Pierdoła! Wróżyłem mu to miejsce, ale ta otoczka jego eliminacji... Hit! ''Fikcje Luki: Totalna Porażka na Dzikim Zachodzie Dziki... Zachód! Klimat Westernu wisi nad prerią. Genialny cast stworzony z mieszanki weteranów cyklu i debiutujących debiutantów! Faworytów całe mnóstwo! Póki co to w dużej mierze moje widzimisie :3 '''Wyjaśnienia: * Teddy - 'Słodziak, który niewątpliwie się rozwija. Wydaje mi się jednak, że wyleci dość niebawem, a odkuje się w ewentualnej kontynuacji (thinking) * '''Frankie - '''Przejada się. Patrząc na układ sił w drużynie, bez Tedd'yego totalnie polegnie. * '''Takoda - '''Tutaj mam coraz większe obawy i podejrzenia, ale po 4th odcinku jeszcze nie chcę ich ujawniać. Wierzę silnie, że zrobisz duży male elimination streak, a Indianin poleci... * '''Courtney - '''Zawsze ją lubiłem i tutaj zaczynam lubić oraz bardziej. Widzę u niej potencjał na ciekawe wątki, jednak obawiam się, że to ona poleci na ich pierwszej ceremonii. * '''Neko - '''Irytująca mnie postać, ale ze względu na wątek z prześladowcą widzę u niej szansę na dalsze miejsce. Perspektywa na niestety skok, w predykcji. (hehe, potem zrobię topkę ulubionych postaci to będzie przy dolnej granicy) * '''Alice aka. Black Kitty - '''Wymarzony wątek się ziszcza <3 Jestem ciekaw jak to się potoczy, bo z jednej kto by chciał ją wywalać, strategicznie jest nie groźna, ale z drugiej irytująca dla zawodników :/ * '''Alejandro - '''Antagonista. Ze swoim stylem gry zaczyna mi się podobać, póki co jednak nie robię tak odważnych kroków i nie stawiam go wyżej. Prędzej, czy później gracze obrócą się przeciwko niemu. * '''Candy - '''Szczerze zaczynam ją lubić i szczerze obawiam się o to, czy nie poleci na miejscu Court. Myślę, że w niedalekiej przeszłości się okaże... Jeśli nie to wzorem cichych lasek z Survivora dojdzie do merge. * '''Wendy - 'Łendi-Kendi (tak wm) tu dla wartości rymowej, aczkolwiek też zaczynam mieć różne podejrzenia... * '''Lindsay - '''Z sympatii nie dałem jej niżej w placing'u, ale liczyłem i liczę na coś więcej od niej. Jeżeli jednak soj z Olimpią coś jej da, to why not? * '''Vera - '''Zyskuje coraz większą autonomię, taka trochę oderwana od gangu knujących ludków i właśnie dlatego widzę ją wysoko, taki teren neutralny. Perspektywy na top 3. * '''Olimpia - '''Well... Tego jej życzę, zobaczę jak będzie. Ciekawie próbuje grać, zobaczymy czy los będzie jej sprzyjać, ale jak będzie to czemu nie aż do top 5. * '''Colt - '''Nie top 3, by nie było męskiego only podium. * '''Evelynn - '''Sex, drugs and rock'n'roll! * '''Lukas - '''Fav <3 Ale chyba jak wygra znowu to by było przegięcie... * '''Jean Robert - '''I to jest antagonista, którego widzę na zwycięzce <3 '''Wyeliminowani: * Lightning - 'Gościa nigdy nie lubiłem i on od samego początku znalazłszy się w tej drużynie był obvious eliminacją. * '''Virginia - '''Tu wiem, że był plan, a potem go nie było i Virgini też nie. * '''Eric - '''Zapychacz. Też nie lubiłem. Nie miał chyba takiego potencjału, by zajść dalej. * '''Levi - '''Spodziewałem się nieklasycznej eliminacji, nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko, nie jestem niezadowolony. * '''Remigiusz - '''O dziwo polubiłem i sądziłem, że przy twojej sympatii do tej postaci, Remek zajdzie dalej. Nie? No cóż, obiektywnie to nie był tak dobrym zawodnikiem. ''Fikcje Marksa: Total Drama: New World Podróż po świecie i powrót Marksa. Klasyka z dodatkiem pewnych wyjątkowych niuansów. Występują postacie innych użytkowników... Dzieje się! '''Wyjaśnienia: * John - '''On nie robi NIC. Nikt mi chyba tak nie przemyka przed oczami. Nie lubię i nie widzę roli jakoś w show, więc can't wait na jego eliminację. * '''Yukiyo - '''Prowadzona dobrze, myślę, że zgodnie z tym jak powinna... ale nie lubię takiego typu postaci, więc tu subiektywne miejsce + szybko może podpaść innym. * '''Trinity - '''Widzę, że ma istotny wątek, ale jej bycie... No taką nie ukrywajmy, zazdrosną bitch, w końcu się jej odbije. * '''Matthew - '''Wydaje mi się, że on po prostu irytuje innych ludzi, więc ci w końcu go przegłosują. Jego epizody z uniesieniami są też takie meh... * '''Remigiusz - '''Taki zabawny... Lol! <3 * '''Mario - '''Klasyczna, ruda Heather-like postać. Dłużej by mi się go nie chciało oglądać. Cast pewnie też go chętnie wywali. * '''Vicky - '''Pokazała, że potrafi krzyczeć i już notuje znaczny skok. Zwyczajna, ale sympatyczna, widzę ją po merge. * '''Irina - '''Najbardziej komiczna postać w serii i w tym wszystkim też solidna zawodniczka. Widzę top 4 po pechowej przegranej. * '''Sophia - '''Zazwyczaj nie lubię takich postaci, ale przez to jak ciekawie jest prowadzona chętnie ją pooglądam do top 3. * '''Olivia - '''Moja postać i jedna z lepiej oddawanych w całej serii. Co tu więcej mówić, finał! * '''Abner - '''Męski faworyt, bo tak. Duży potencjał na dużo wątków. '''Wyeliminowani: * Gruby - 'Ehm... Powiem krótko: Dobrze mu tak. * '''Erick - '''Myślałem, że zajdzie dalej, ale padł ofiarą... Ktoś musiał dla dobra fabuły. Nie wyróżniał się na tyle w tej serii, abym za nim płakał. * '''Nicole - '''Uh! Trzyma ją słuuup... Dumb Blonde nie mogła być dłużej, już zwłaszcza bez jej hot kolegi. * '''Elijah - '''Wsm nie lubiłem... aż do odcinka gdzie odpadł, bo tam akurat zaczynałem go lubić xD * '''Michael - '''Irytujący i nudny aż do samego końca. Miał jakiś wątek z klątwą, o którym cały czas zapominałem. Zaszedł dalej niż sądziłem. ''Fikcje Millimy: Cybershock: 2077 Fikcja w klimacie Science Fiction, o ciekawej otoczce fabularnej. 16 nowych postaci, kilka ciekawych konceptów, różnorakie wątki... Jednym słowem: Ciekawie! '''Wyjaśnienia po next odcinku.